A New Begining
by Faramir02
Summary: Summary: When nobody seems to care, what else can you do but become you worst enemy? Especially when it's the enemy that's acting as a friend rather than foe. So why doesn't anybody notice that something's wrong when Ed goes as close as he can to goth? In
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When nobody seems to care, what else can you do but become you worst enemy? Especially when it's the enemy that's acting as a friend rather than foe. So why doesn't anybody notice that something's wrong when Ed goes as close as he can to goth? Instead they're too busy and pass it off as a 'phase' and something that'll 'pass soon'. How wrong they were. But when Edward starts to become exactly like the homunculus and people finally start to notice how dangerous the issue had become, will they be capable of getting him back to normal? Or is it to late to change things back?**

**Rating: T for teen. I have my reasons...**

**Genre: Angst and surprisingly humor. Trust me on this one.**

**Warnings: Dark themes, possible OOC, self-mutilation, abuse.**

**Couple: I have no clue at the moment.**

**Fanfic By: K. Hasen**

**Posted By: Faramir02**

Chapter One: A New Beginning

(Central City; Edward Elric; 2:49 p.m.; February 21)

Snowflakes gently fell from the darkening sky to land on the dirty streets of Central. The blonde alchemist Edward Elric, or better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, slowly trudged down through the snow filled streets while his golden eyes held an unusually distant look within them. This had become a daily ritual for him. He'd walk through the streets deep in thought, not caring about the world around him. But then again, why should he? After all, nobody really cared. He was used as a tool to make the people like the military better, he was used as a stepping stone for his superior to become the top dog, his own brother was technically using him to return back to normal, and then seven homunculi were trying to use him in order to create a philosopher's stone and become human. So why should he care? Especially when they didn't.

The snow began to fall harder, finally catching the teen's attention. A quiet sigh escaped from his lips as he turned around and began to head back to the rat hole that he and his brother learned to call an apartment. Not that he wasn't grateful. He just didn't think it was the most sanitary or the safest place to live. Ed never had, and more than likely never would. His apartment, or so it was called, was located in downtown Central. Not the best of places to be at. It had rats, which was fixed thanks to Alphonse getting another stray that his brother absolutely despised. Plus it was extremely small. It had a closet that was supposed to be the main bedroom, a small bathroom, a kitchenette, and a living room. All of which were filled with the things he needed for his job in the military. From files, to papers, to work; Edward earlier decided that he really didn't have anywhere to live in the so called house. But how could he get something better in Central? Not with what the military gave him to live with anyway.

A gunshot rang through the empty and quiet streets as the Fullmetal Alchemist went deeper within the downtown area of the city. A few clubs and bars were open even with the snow as Ed passed them by with a small shudder. He wasn't fond of the places or the alleys around them. One reason was because he knew what happened in them. He'd seen it himself. Ed had seen all right. He'd seen what the world he knew had slowly come to while he was so oblivious. But his eyes were opened when he moved to such an area. To see people killed or raped. To hear the fights and to watch an innocent bystander get dragged away and mugged. Yah, his eyes were definitely opened to what was happening around him now. How could they not be after everything that was going on around him? The worst was that the so called military kept turning a blind eye towards anything like it.

As Edward made his way up the unstable stairs to the fifth and final floor, and unfamiliar quiet met him. When he opened the door to his so called home, he was greeted with the same silence. "Alphonse?" Ed asked quietly, waiting for a moment to get any form of answer from his younger sibling. When there was no answer, the blonde carefully shut the door with a light thud as he maneuvered through the maze of a mess and sat down on the old couch in front of the rickety coffee table and frown. On the table was an answer to his question about where his younger brother was at. "So, he left for the weekend. Again. Why is it, that this doesn't seem right to me anymore?" Ed asked the empty room.

As of lately, Al had been spending as much time as he could in Risenbul and away from Edward. Why? The blonde had absolutely no clue. When he had asked about it, his brother had instantly changed the subject. Or at least tried to. When he noticed Ed wouldn't drop it, Al had just gotten upset and left. Again. So, could that be the pattern? Was the youngest Elric brother leaving because of Ed? Was he as fed up with the golden-eyed teenager as everyone else? And if so, why didn't he just say anything? But then again, wasn't he? Wasn't he technically showing it?

Ed shook his head as if to drive away that train of thought. A light shiver racked his petite form as he stood up to pace. Another problem with his choice of living space was that there was no heater. Meaning that the winter was as harsh inside as it was outside. If not worse. Unable to stop the nagging thoughts that it was his bodiless sibling was leaving so often, he froze in mid pace at the sudden idea. He could fix this. Why not? If he was truly a nuisance, then why couldn't he change that? He could get out of this apartment, he could get people to stop using him, he could get people to respect him, and he could get his brother to not act as if he hated him. Sure, not exactly legally. Not exactly in the kindest manner either though. But then again; what others didn't know, couldn't hurt them.

(Outskirts of Central; Envy, Lust; 4:22 p.m.; February 28)

Just outside of the city Central, there was an old manor that sat on top of a hill. Nobody dared to go near it, due to the many rumors revolving around it being haunted. The homunculi made sure that the rumors stuck. Who ever was stupid enough to go into the mansion, never came out. Not that it was to complex for them. After all, they weren't exactly human anyway. So what if they happened to kill a few trespassers. At least it kept the more curious citizens out.

As of recently, their 'master' had begun to get bored of them. Infuriated even. If they wanted to continue existing, then they needed something new to please her and quick. Even Greed understood what was happening and was currently in Central to help. The situation was slowly making itself evident on how dangerous things were becoming. Especially now when all seven of the sins decided that they needed to depend on each other.

But within the last week, the seven sins had also taken a notice in a formerly blonde alchemist by the name of Edward Elric. Now stalking around with black and dark blue highlights, the teen was making it obvious that he wanted things done his way. His entire persona had done a complete one-eighty. Along with his look. All black, cold, almost gothic really. His entire aura screamed to get as far as possible or to die a slow and extremely painful death. In other words, he easily caught hold of attention from the wrong group. What was strange was the fact that nobody else noticed. It was always "he's just going through a phase," or "He'll be back to normal in no time". That was four days ago.

Because of the drastic change, Envy had brought it to his comrades' attention immediately. So that caught even more attention. So, maybe the runt was their key to pleasing Dante once and for all. Only time would tell that. But then again, could they get him to even agree?

"Envy? Anybody home in there?" Lust questioned, noticing with some distaste that the shape shifter had been tuning her out with his own thoughts. "I asked you a question!" She snapped, rapping on the other's head with her knuckles.

Envy smacked her hand away and shot the other homunculus a cold glare. "And I care why? I was thinking on our current situation here. But by all means, go ahead and continue what you were saying. Especially if it has to do with said situation or if it's more important. I doubt it's the latter." He growled harshly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall.

Lust shook her head and crossed her own arms in a way of mimicking or mocking Envy. Neither really cared which it was at the moment. They had more important things to discuss at the moment. "I was trying to ask about the Fullmetal Alchemist. I want to know what you plan on doing with him." She explained, forcing her voice calm despite how she felt inside. Personally, the oldest homunculus seriously annoyed her to no end. But he was good to have around. Was a decent tool in what needed to be completed.

Slowly, a harsh sneer spread across Envy's face and his eyes to on a wicked gleam. Just as slowly, the sin pushed off of the wall with a cat-like grace and rolled his shoulders. "You want to know what I have planned for the Chibi-san?" He asked quietly, his voice holding a deadly undertone as he used his nickname for Edward Elric. The shape shifter watched the slow and hesitant nod from Lust before his already fatal expression became darker, yet sly at the exact time. "Easy. I'm going to make him exactly like me and you. He's going to become a homunculus without dying. Lust, I'm going to make him nothing more than a puppet. And what's better? Is he's going to be willing because nobody else cares about him" Envy purred, exiting the room to leave Lust standing there with a stunned expression. Something that he hadn't caused for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Judge me all you want, but keep the verdict to yourself. 

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Didn't think that anybody would like it. Guess I was wrong. In the first chapter, I sort of forgot the disclaimer. I don't own it. Period. Happy? Also, some impute on the ideas for this fic. Are always welcome as well.

C.K.

(Central Military Headquarters; Edward Elric; 11:35 a.m.; March 3)

Edward Elric wandered throughout the military headquarters absently, not really caring who he ran into at the moment. He glared down at his hands, taking in the spiked bracelets he was wearing. They matched the black collar around his neck anyway. The collar just happened to match his black jeans and the dark blue sweater, which in turn matched his black and blue combat styled boots. The last person who made a joke about his new appearance, just happened to end up in the hospital looking a whole lot more black and blue than he did. It was funny really.

A cold smile crept onto Ed's features at the memory. The alchemist was a little frightened at his own actions at first, but then it just seemed to become funnier when he realized why he did it. Somebody was laughing at him behind his back. Now Edward was the one laughing at somebody's pain. Easy to say that no one else decided to crack any jokes about Ed's new black and blue look.

Flicking a stray piece of his highlighted hair out of his face, the alchemist had to wonder why he bothered wearing it down all of a sudden. Golden eyes flashed dangerously when the sound of nearby footsteps reached his ears. As of recently, he had been working to heighten his senses. His hearing was sharper than it was a week ago and so was his eyesight. That's why he was able to identify who it was before they even turned the corner and started walking to the other end of the hallway towards the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Making a low growling noise in the back of his throat, Edward began walking on again. He wasn't fond of his superior officer at the moment. Then again, who was he fond of? "Edward, will you stop for one second and just listen to me for once? You've gone too far with this. Especially now that Havoc's in the hospital." Roy Mustang snapped, grabbing a hold of Ed's arm and stopping the blonde from walking away.

Edward cocked his head to the side as he allowed what had been said to sink in. That same cold smile returned at the reminder of the person he had his little "chat" with. "Havoc got what was coming to him and I'm not sure what you're talking about." He growled out, eyes flashing dangerously with his anger again. The colonel had no rights to judge him Especially after all he had put the golden eyed teenager through.

Roy, taken back at the younger alchemist's reaction, glared at the shorter military official. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Your little attitude is getting on my last nerves! You've injure one military officer, scared countless others, and can't seem to understand what you're doing! What ever you've done to make yourself get like this now, stop being the annoying little useless pest you are and get the hell over it." The colonel snapped harshly, turning away from the hurt blonde. "That's an order." Roy added just as coldly, starting to walk back down the hall. 

Unsure as to the why that had hurt so much, Ed turned away from Roy and started walking again. Was he really that bad now? Had he changed that much? Then again, did Roy truly dislike him that much? But most importantly, is that how he really felt about the blonde? Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone, but he actually looked up to Roy. So, maybe he really was the source of everyone's problems.

Once he had turned the corner, a faint light enveloped his body as he transformed himself from Roy Mustang back to his favored form. That had been way to easy to accomplish. Not to mention how fun it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Even If It Kills Me, I'm Gonna Smile.

A/N: Once again, thanks a lot for the reviews and I'm glad that you like it! This is what I'm planning on doing. I'll post a chapter everyday as long as I get feedback. Also, I'd like some help. I want to know what couple this should be or if it should even have on at all. So let me know what you think and that's what it'll be. 

C.K. 

(Central Military Headquarters; Edward Elric; 1:00 p.m.; March 3)

Ed sat quietly, hidden away in the colonel's office. But why was he there? After all, the flame alchemist had pretty much told the blonde to get over something he had no control over. Roy had called him useless. Said that he was nothing more than a mere pest. So why was he there? Because he was upset at the moment. Even more so than when he decided he was the cause to everybody's pain.

The door to the office opened, sending unforgiving light into the dark room. Ed looked up to send Roy a distant look before turning his head to the side and away from his superior. Taking notice to this, the colonel frowned and turned on the light. "What are you doing here Fullmetal?" He inquired calmly, shutting the office door as he walked over and sat behind his oak desk. He knew to stay calm around the younger alchemist. He had learned this when Ed had gotten upset earlier that week and disappeared for two days.

Ed just shrugged, admiring his bracelets again. "Why would you care? You're the one who said I was nothing more than a pest. Useless even." The teenager whispered, not allowing Roy to see the hurt that had caused him.

"I never said that Edward. In fact, I haven't seen you all day." Roy explained slowly, not wanting a problem now. He had at least gotten the young state alchemist to say something. Even if it was a little on the strange side.

The Fullmetal Alchemist blinked his eyes and looked up at his superior. The only word going through his head at the moment was Envy. But why would he bother doing something like that? Wasn't that a little low? Even for the sin? And the fact that the shape shifter would even bother his own time to be spent like that was a mystery in itself. 

"Though I have been meaning to talk to you about something. I want the truth as well. What's happened? You've changed so much. Not that it's a big deal or anything. But a lot of people are curious about what could have triggered this." He explained, motioning to Ed's new look.

A low growl came from Edward as he crossed his arms defiantly. "And why would something need to trigger it? Maybe I just needed a change is all! Ever think of that? No. You didn't. Why can't you just get over it? I mean, not like you really care. I'm just another stepping stone for you to reach the top. What happens when you reach your goal? Will you just toss me to the side? The answer to that would be yes. Now if you don't mind, I'm out of here." He growled, jumping up and storming out of the office. He hurried to get as far away as he could. Roy had really said it wasn't a big deal. He had told the blonde that he didn't care.

Roy mustang watched the door to his office slam shut and listened to the quickly fading steps. He placed his face in his hands and shook his head. What had he done? "I'm just worried Edward. I'm just worried about what's happening to the blonde alchemist I use to know." He whispered, fully aware that the words were to late. 

(Central Military Headquarters; Envy and Pride; 1:46 p.m.; March 3)

Envy sat on the comfortable chair in front of Bradley's, or better known to him as Pride, desk and sighed contently. "He's getting worse. At this rate, Edo's going to give up on everyone completely. That's when you'll make the next move. You'll simply give him the offer that he won't refuse." The shape shifter explained calmly. 

This whole plan reminded Envy of a game of chess. Carefully planning things out ahead, waiting patiently for the opponent to make their next move. Then striking again with a surprise attack. Slowly making the way to the king. The way to end it all. The way to win. Edward, was the opposing side's king. All it took was a few ponds such as Roy mustang or even Alphonse. Working to capture the king for his own. The only difference was that once he got the king, the game would just begin.

Pride raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding at the plan. "Understood Envy. But you're sure this is what you want to do? I mean, this is risky. You're planning on taking the risk that you can train him without him turning on you. That's not exactly wise." The homunculus explained, aware that it wasn't the best idea to contradict what Envy said.

The green haired sin shot Pride a smirked and shrugged. "You forget, he's coming willingly. I'm not forcing him or anything. Edward will be hurt and broken when he comes running to me and I'll be the only friend he really has. Me and six others. Train his and heighten his senses. Work with his strength and agility. Soon enough, Ed will be as willing as a stray and staring dog that you offer food and a home to." Envy mused, shutting Pride up. Yes. Very soon he would be the winner in this game of chess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A broken hand works, but not a broken heart.

A/N: Alright, at least I've gained your interest by now and you might want to know this in advance. This is the last chapter in part one. My story was originally going to be titled The Show Must Go On and it has a lot of different chapters. This is why I'm making it into at least five separate parts, but still in the story.

C.K. 

(Downtown Central; Edward Elric; 4:52 p.m.; March 4)

The Fullmetal Alchemist didn't mope. He didn't get depressed. He didn't get upset over something so stupid as knowing nobody cared about him. No. He really didn't want to think about that at the moment. But did he have a choice in the matter? After all, his mind did wander away a lot as of lately.

Edward shook his head carelessly, attempting to clear his mind. Why didn't they notice he was asking for help? Why couldn't they see what was wrong? Did they really not care? Couldn't they see the pain that they were causing him inside and out? Didn't they realize that they could save him by just showing that they cared at least a little? Rather than blowing him off. Not that it would matter to them. After all, this was only a phase and he was just a tool.

Ed had been so wrapped up within his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the window silently slide open. Nor did he notice the shape shifting homunculus slip through the open and casually walk up to the back of the couch. "Heh. What a nice place you have here Chibi-san." Envy purred sarcastically, raising an eyebrow in amusement as he watched the blonde jump up from his seat and take three steps away from the sin. Not that it wasn't expected. 

"What the hell do you want? Haven't I been through enough? Not to mention your recent stunt at the military headquarters!" Edward snapped harshly, glaring defiantly at the sin. He didn't want to put up with this now. He couldn't put up with it.

Envy simply tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion as he stared at the blonde alchemist he had once vowed to kill. Funny how things changed so much. "I haven't been near the military headquarters for months. Why did you think that? Besides, I just noticed the changes and was starting to get worried. Don't get me wrong! It's just that, you're important to the homunculi and we're all getting worried about you." He explained quickly and calmly, watching Ed with a sympathetic expression. After all, plans changed and he refused to allow Pride to do this.

Edward watched Envy in shock, not knowing what to do. Envy hadn't been around which meant it was Roy who had said those things. Then again, could he believe the sin? The sincere expression answered that for him. His golden eyes started to shine with a new sorrow as he turned his head to look towards the side. He didn't look up when he felt the other walk over and pull him into a reassuring hug.

"I'm willing to help you. We all are. We want you to join us. We won't hurt your friends or your brother unless you say otherwise. We won't even try and force you into creating the stone for us. You need somebody to care and we all need our master to find a new interest. We…I was thinking about this and came to a conclusion. I want you to become a homunculus. Not an actual one, but a living one so to speak. Heighten your senses, control your emotions, and work on strength and agility. I can teach you it all, I'll train you. In return, you'll work with me and you'll obey our master. Also, you'll give up your name." Envy purred, watching his prey for any sign of agreement. Or was it rejection he was waiting for? Maybe it was both.

Biting his lip, Ed took a step back and away from the sin. What did he have to lose? Nobody cared, everyone hated him, and his enemy was the one willing to help him. Taking a deep breath, Edward shoved all emotions into the back of his mind and smirk. He crossed his arms calmly and raised an eyebrow at the sin. "Just tell me one thing." He stated slyly, watching as Envy nodded for him to continue. "Where do I sign up and when do I start?"

Trusting you,  
And only you.  
I believed,  
What you said was true.

They left me to die,  
And you saved me.  
But I have yet to know,  
If I'm trapped or free.

So don't you worry,  
This won't take long.  
But all I can say,  
Is that the show must go on.


	5. Part II Chapter 5

Part Two: Let your heart guide your head in evil matters.

Chapter Five: Flattery makes friends and truth makes enemies.

A/N: As you can see, this is the start of part two. Obviously, right? But this is the part with the most surprises and shocks. Along with some disappointments as well. Not the best to be reading if you can't keep an open mind long enough for part three. I've also decided that, after this fic. I'm making a sequel to it. With that said, let the show begin…..

Something new,  
Something old.  
Just another story,  
Wishing to be told.

Seven sins,  
Creating a tool.  
Something to control,  
A creature so cruel.

A new weapon of use,  
Deceit is its name.  
But this sin and Edward,  
Are one in the same.

(Outskirts of Central; Edward Elric, Envy and Lust; 7:43 p.m.; March 5)

A manor. A large manor just outside of Central and hidden away by rumors and lies. Why hadn't Edward figured out that the homunculi would be there earlier? Hell. Why hadn't he figured out that something of interest was located there in the first place? That was the first thing that went through the mind of Ed. The next was what did he get himself into? The fact that Envy had dragged him into the sin's room, gave Lust a small golden piece of metal with strict orders, and the fact the shape shifter was now going through his closet looking for something was what caused that. The third thought was that they weren't serious. The dark look from Envy and being shoved into the room's connected bathroom proved him wrong.

When Ed hesitantly came out of the bathroom, he greatly wished to rush back in. Envy had to be joking. He was stuck wearing a long sleeve shirt that hung on the side of his shoulders rather than his neck and showed off his well toned stomach. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was also stuck wearing leather pants covered in chains with matching combat boots. What was wrong with the shoes? The fact that they were steel toed was the main issue at the moment. Edward was just grateful to be aloud to keep his bracelets and the collar. He was also grateful for the fact that his new outfit was pure black. He wasn't grateful when he was told he had to continue wearing outfits like that no matter where he was unless told otherwise.

That was an hour ago. Envy frowned as he circled Ed and shook his head. "Take your hair down and leave it down." The sin ordered, nodding in appreciation when the blonde silently complied to the other's wishes. He had promised to follow the orders from the shape shifter. Still circling the alchemist, Envy nodded his approval. "Good. Soon we'll start with your senses. Wouldn't want to kill you in order to get our way." Envy joked, turning his head and holding out his hand when Lust entered the room with the same piece of metal.

"No questions Edward." Lust purred, handing over the newly hand carved license. It had the homunculus arborous engraved on both sides and on side had the name Deceit carved into it through the middle with a fancy style of calligraphy. Exactly what Envy had asked for. Edward needed the arborous in some form and that was the easiest way. "You're looking good Edo." Lust purred while Envy connected the license onto the spike collar and growled.

"Lay off of him Lust. I've kept him silent almost the entire time he's been here, so don't cause trouble for me now." He snapped, watching the seductive sin sit on the bed to watch the new source of entertainment. Envy started to search for the fingerless, black leather gloves he had bought along with the other outfits for the blonde. Once found, he tossed the new accessory to the newest member of their group.

The blonde slipped the gloves on and flexed his flesh hand experimentally before looking to Envy. The shape shifter signaled that he could talk again and he sighed. "I don't like this. I'm not fond of this outfit and I don't like obeying orders. But I'll deal with it. Just one question. Where am I sleeping?" The teenager asked curiously, looking to the other two occupants of the room.

Before Lust could even THINK about suggesting anything, Envy quickly jumped in with his answer. "Because you're my responsibility, we'll be sharing this room. Besides, wouldn't want the other sins learning of this yet." The shape shifter explained quickly.

"Well then, I'm off to bed." Lust stated, standing and stretching in a very cat-like manner. She waved kindly to Edward before strutting out of the room, her hips having a gently sway to them. They had explained to Edward why his new name would be Deceit. He was going to learn to be all seven sins. He was a homunculus without actually dying. That and he needed to stay within the military as well. 

Another sigh escaped Edward's lips as he looked around the gothic style room. Who would've guess just how dark Envy could be? But that's not what he was looking for. At the moment, he was looking for where he'd be sleeping. Envy moved from the bed and motioned for the chibi to feel free to lay there. "I'm going out for now. Make yourself at home, but don't leave this room." The shape shifter ordered before making his exit and shutting the door behind him. Watching the sin leave, Ed crawled into the bed and shook his head. It felt nice to sleep in such a comfortable bed for once. Then again, living in a manor was just as great.

(Central City; Roy Mustang; 8:00 p.m.; March 4)

Roy Mustang sat on the couch in his library. His house was rather large, therefore allowing the colonel to have his own personal library. Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate because a certain blonde kept creeping into his thoughts. He was beyond worried now. Ed hadn't shown up at the office and Roy had recently found out that the young stated alchemist had moved somewhere else. Not that the Flame Alchemist couldn't blame him though. The place he had been in was terrible.

Then there was the small issue that involved finding out where Ed was now living. He couldn't get a hold of the Fullmetal Alchemist to find out. Also, he most likely wouldn't. When Ed didn't want to be found, then he wouldn't be. What's even worse was how upset the teenager had been the last time Roy had seen him. Depressed really.

So what was stopping Ed from doing something stupid? After all, he wasn't the best at staying out of trouble. In fact, he attracted trouble like an overpowered magnet next to a paperclip. Roy smirked gently at the analogy and shut the alchemy text. He stood and replaced the book and left the library to get a mug of coffee. He knew he couldn't concentrate long enough to read before his mind started to run off again on its own. But he was sincerely worried. He wasn't the only one either. Riza had also decided to voice her concern, claiming rather sheepishly that she knew Ed had been seen walking with a strange looking character the night before. The worse part of that was that the blonde was willingly going. Almost happy about it in fact. A small twinge of worry and envy entered in his gut as he took his coffee and stormed back up the stairs.

(Outskirts of Central; Edward Elric; 12:00 a.m.; March 5)

Edward continued to watch the ceiling, a distant expression locked on his distant face. He couldn't help but to think all night. Had he done the wrong thing? Or was it right? Envy had made him happy. The sin had told him that he wasn't a tool, but a living person with feelings of his own. He couldn't help it, but he felt inclined to do whatever the homunculus was telling him to do as long as Envy was making him feel better about himself. Pride.

Envy had made him feel pride within himself. But what he was doing was kind. So was Envy truly a bad guy? Or was everyone else? Was what he was doing really wrong? His mind screamed out that it was terribly wrong. But not his heart. His heart was whispering words of comfort. Words of pride and joy. Just as Envy had. His heart was leading him to believe something and he was listening.

Deciding to get some sleep, Ed rolled onto his side underneath of the soft blankets. He was still confused, but it didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered was his eyelids gently sliding shut and his breathing slowly evening out into a calming rhythm. The only thing he was aware of, was that Edward Elric no longer existed. But a creature by the name of Deceit did instead.

The blonde was already asleep when Envy slithered quietly into the room and watched the slumbering blonde in amusement. "Check mate." The sin whispered before crawling into the bed as well and shutting his own eyes. The next day would be a long one and he could use some rest anyway.


	6. Part II Chapter 6

Part Two: Let your heart guide your head in evil matters.

Chapter Six: We have met the enemy, and he is us.

A/N: Sorry this has taken longer than usual. But I was busy and then it was deleted by accident. Also, if you know any ideas for titles, then just speak up and I might just use it. And at least this is finished. But I felt that maybe I should clear a few things up.

1) I'm in Japanese 1 and might just slip a few words in here and there.

2) I still don't know what couple this'll be or even if I'll have one.

3) I like fanart. (Hint hint)

4) If you aren't up to date with the series, then I might be giving away a few spoilers on who all the homunculi are.

Well, that's it for the clarifications. Also, I take requests if you want me to try and do a challenge fic for you. It has to be Fullmetal Alchemist though and you just need to e-mail me the information. I don't go past T for teen. 

(Outskirts of Central; 6:42 a.m.; March 6)

It was way too early for anybody to be awake, dressed in an identical outfit as the day before, and training their senses in an obstacle course set up by your enemy. Then again, Edward Elric never truly believe himself to be completely sane either. But this definitely took the cake.

The obstacle course was definitely well made. It was full of different blades, a few covered pits here and there, and a lot of wires. Some wires that would let loose a chimera when tripped. "Speed it up runt!" Envy called from his perch on the course's surrounding fence that was being used to keep the young teenager in. Sure, the shape shifter was cruel at making Edward run as fast as he possibly could without slowing down for three hours now. But it was fun. Especially since the alchemist was blindfolded.

The Fullmetal Alchemist quickly dodged one of the poisoned blades sticking up at a dangerous angle from the ground from the scent, causing him to trip a wire instead. A low growl caused the blinded alchemist to freeze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up from the hot breath of the large creature crossed between a wolf and a leopard.

Edward slowly kneeled down and clapped his hands together. Focusing his hearing on his surroundings, Ed slowly placed his hands on the ground and created the spear that helped him to get into the military to begin with. The blonde moved to the left suddenly, blindly dodging the chimera's dangerous attack.

The teen blocked the next attack with his spear before he dodged to the left this time and trusted the weapon up to where he believed to be the creatures side. With a howl of pain, the chimera quickly stepped away, driving the spear deeper into its side. Envy, noticing what was happening, jumped from his perch and removed the blindfold. Golden eyes slowly refocused to the new lighting and looked at the chimera, which was now whimpering in pain from its slow death and laying on the ground.

Now Envy was stupid. Nor was he oblivious. He had seen the cold and harsh smile that crossed Edward's face. The shape shifter had just chose to ignore the small push on the spear given by Ed's auto mail foot, which slowly and painfully drove the weapon in a little deeper. But Envy did happen to feel sick at what he chose he couldn't ignore. The sight of Edward Elric, hero of the people, standing next to the dead chimera and snickering joyfully as he watched the final beats of the beast's heart held within his hands.

(Central Military Headquarters; Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye; 7:36 a.m.; March 6)

Riza was generally worried. Roy Mustang, the worst slacker in all of central, was actually doing his paperwork on time and willingly. She knew that he was still worried and wanted proof that Edward was alright. The blonde had called earlier that morning and explained that he would be away for three days. What worried them was the comforting sounds in the background given to somebody who was obviously in shock about something. They were also worried about the fact that he had known Roy was talking quietly about him a foot or two away from the phone.

What was worse was the fact that he refused to tell them where he was now living and the fact that the had left in such a hurry. "Sir, it's only three days. There's no reason to worry about him." The blonde woman stated calmly, shaking her head lightly. The colonel was going to worry himself sick.

"Three days or not, I don't care. Something's going on and I don't like it." The Flame Alchemist growled out, finishing off another paper before reaching to start the next from the nearly completed stack. He had every right to worry. He had tried so hard to protect the Elric brothers and he wasn't about to lose all of his efforts. He knew Edward too well. Roy knew. He knew for a fact that the young alchemist had gotten himself into trouble. But there was still that lingering feeling that it was his fault. The day before when he had told Edward it wasn't a big deal. Everything was his fault now. And the trouble that went along with it.

(Outskirts of Central; Edward Elric and Lust; 7:36 a.m.; March 6)

Edward needed to learn how to be like all seven sins. Four were currently busy but would be there later in the afternoon and early the next morning. Gluttony wasn't going to teach him anything. Envy? Well, let's just say that Envy was currently in a slight shock at seeing how humorous Ed had found tearing a dying chimera's heart out of its chest and watching the final beats. A another blissful smile crossed the blonde's face at the clear memory. The warmth of the body's inside, the final heart beats held within his hands, the beautiful red liquid dripping off of his hands like the rain itself… 

"Snap out of it!" Lust snapped, placing her hand's on her slender hips. She was in charge of teaching Edward at the moment while Envy focused on how somebody he use to believe was truly the hero of the people could get so much humor out of something so morbid. Envy wasn't even that sick. "Now focus. When ever you walk, put a gentle swing into your hips. Also, always keep your eyes partially lidded and a small smile on your lips when trying to seduce somebody." The homunculus explained, watching as her pupil started to walk the path indicated. He gently swayed his hips and winked at Lust as he reached the end of the path, causing her to roll her eyes and cross her arms. 

"Well? Do I pass?" He asked slyly, a silky undertone to his voice. He had been with Lust for all of thirty minutes and he was practically her understudy. Then again, Edward was a fast learner. He was always able to pick up on the hardest of things easily. A small yawn escaped Ed's lips, showing his teeth that had been filed into a point to create fangs.

Lust noticed this and smiled lightly. "Your still technically human. Deceit, why don't you go lay down and get some more sleep while Envy is out. You could use it." The sin suggested, using Edward's new name. The blonde nodded as he was shooed away. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Lust sat down on her own black bed and glanced around the room. Edward was definitely in trouble, but not as much as those who use to know him.

(Central Military Headquarters; Pride and Sloth; 9:53 a.m.; March 6)

Furher King Bradley, or better known to the homunculi as Pride, sat on a comfortable couch across for his secretary. "We need to head down there tonight and take tomorrow as well in order to teach the boy our own sins. It shouldn't be too hard though." Pride explained to the other homunculus. Everyone knew her as his secretary Juliet Douglas. One person had learned that she wasn't human. That person was now dead.

Sloth nodded her head in agreement as she took a small sip of her coffee. "Alright then. Let's just hope that Wrath doesn't do anything to him. We both know how he gets." She pointed out, dropping them both into a comfortable silence. What truly worried her was that Edward, the one who brought her back as what she was, just happened to be a homunculus now. What would that do? That would give her a reason to take him back as her son. That's what worried Sloth. What would happen between him and Wrath?

"They'll both be fine. Wrath won't mind sharing you. Just think about it as Wrath having his own brother." Pride reassured, gaining a soft smile and a nod of agreement from Sloth. She had been worrying since the beginning and it was starting to worry him. But who they should all be worried about wasn't Wrath. It wasn't even their master. Instead, it should be the one who had been eyeing Edward with such a predatory and greedy look. The one that would most likely not give in until he got what, or rather who, he wanted. They shouldn't be worried about Wrath. No. Instead, they should all be worried about what would take place between Deceit, Envy, and Greed.


	7. Part II Chapter 7

Part Two: Let you heart guide your mind in evil matters.

Chapter Seven: It's easier to forgive your enemy, then it is to forgive a friend.

A/N: HA! I don't have one! Though I did skip the three days of Edo's training to leave a small surprise. But sorry it's short. 

(Central Military Headquarters; Edward Elric; 10:43 a.m.; March 9)

Nothing really changes in three days. Yet, everything changes at the same time. The gossip hadn't changed. Nor had the bets. Yet, the newest gossip had. What had happened to Edward Elric. Ed's appearance didn't help either. Not with how messed up he looked now. Seriously. Black eyeliner definitely made the difference. Or was it the way he walked? His head held high, a distant look in his eyes, and a small sway in his hips. Perhaps it was the license that Ed was so protective over? So prideful of. He would gladly show it off, but nobody could touch it. Why should they be able to? They weren't good enough. Three days. That's how long Edward had been gone. And that's exactly how long it took for seven homunculi to brainwash him into being the perfect sin.

The Fullmetal Alchemist rolled his eyes dramatically at the whispers and winked at a young officer, causing her to blush and get her apparent boyfriend to glare. Much to Ed's amusement. Didn't anyone ever tell them that fraternization with military co-workers was frowned upon? Oh well, their jobs. A light smirk came to Edward's face as he continued through the halls with his arms full of paperwork that the colonel needed to do. He was given it two hours ago. Roy Mustang now had another hour to complete the work. Stalling was definitely fun.

The blonde turned another corner before walking to the office he needed. Ed walked in, sending a dark glare at Havoc before nodding his head to Riza. He could hold a grudge. That was a fact He held up his hand in a silencing act, stopping the interrogation early as he walked into Roy's office and dropped the paperwork onto the desk with a malicious sneer and crossed his arms. "Good news is I'm back. Bad news is too much to list. By the way, that's do in forty five minutes." Ed hissed, motioning to the work smugly. He could REALLY hold a grudge. The fact that he was lied to didn't help matters either.

Roy looked up from the work he was currently filling out and frowned. "Well, glad to see you're over your lovely hate the world phase." The colonel said sarcastically as he folded his hands together to rest his chin upon them while eyeing the blonde alchemist before him. Edward looked worse than he had before he left if that was possible. It looked as if the teenager had been skipping meals lately and he seemed jumpier than usual. Sure, he held a confident look to him and he kept his eyes distant. But his stance and the way he'd subconsciously eye his surroundings gave him away. That and the fact that he was keeping his flesh arm hidden while being easy on his ribs at the same time. "Remove your shirt." Roy ordered, his eyes stern.

Golden eyes slightly widened momentarily before he took a step back. "What?" He squeaked, staring at his superior as if he were crazy. What was the other man thinking?

"It's not like that! I want you to remove your shirt so that I can see what you've done this time." The Flame Alchemist snapped, standing up just in time to slam the door shut and lock it before the blonde could slip out of the room. Roy's own charcoal eyes widened when Edward removed his black, long sleeved shirt and turned his head to the side. On Edward's side, was a huge bruise that snaked it's way from right above the hem of his shirt to the top of his ribs. While on his arm was another bruise that looked like somebody had grabbed onto the tender flesh harsher than what was needed.

"It was an accident. I was goofing around and got hurt. My sparring partner apologized for it. Everything's alright so don't worry about it." Edward skillfully lied. "Besides. Better than you lying to me. Isn't it? Thirty minutes on your paperwork or you're in definite trouble with the furher himself." Edward growled as he replaced his shirt and ran out of the room.

Roy stared after the blonde alchemist with a sorrowful look. "Didn't I apologize for upsetting him already?" The colonel asked himself before sitting back down with a sigh. Why couldn't the teenager forgive him already? He had been sincere. But maybe he hadn't been sincere enough. That just meant he'd have to try harder. Settled on the thought and new goal, Roy flew into his paperwork with an all new ambition.


	8. Part II Chapter 8

Part Two: Let Your Heart Guide Your Mind In Evil matters

Chapter Eight: Always Forgive your Enemies, But Never Forget Their Names. 

A/N: Just to let you all know, I'm grounded. I'm on another's computer in order to post this chapter. Also, this is the end of part two. Part Three will be posted in about a week. If I'm lucky. 

(Central City; Roy Mustang; 6:45 p.m.; March 9)

Worry was definitely a thing overpowered by curiosity. Curiosity definitely killed the cat. Therefore, it was a good thing that Roy Mustang was a dog and not a cat. It was a good thing that he even got to leave the military headquarters on time after the stunt that the Fullmetal Alchemist pulled. After finishing the work, he discovered just when he was supposed to get it. That's what got him upset. Roy had thought about what had happened for around two hours before his anger turned into the famous thing known to man as curiosity. Something that kept him from being able to concentrate on his book again. Which was just as bad since his assessment was coming up. This was why he was currently walking around town, trying to clear his head.

He was worried. Roy had become worried when he had seen the condition that the young blonde had been in. The two bruises were bad enough. But upon watching Edward throughout the day, the colonel had come to realize that the teenager was even worse than what was seen. Ed hadn't eaten, he started nodding off during the afternoon, he got extremely jumpy around the furher, and he was spending more time with the furher's secretary; who had become a lot more protective over him. Almost as if she was a mother figure to the blonde alchemist. 

Roy Mustang was ready to snap. Quite literally at that. He had been worrying and thinking about nothing except what the youngest state alchemist could have gotten into. He knew that Ed had a tendency to get into something and not be able to pull himself back out of it. That's why he was getting frustrated. When the rain started to increase, was when Roy decided it was time to head back home. After all, he had his assessment coming up and a few books that needed to be read.

(Outskirts of Central; Edward Elric; 11:22 p.m.; March 9)

Saying that Edward Elric had insomnia was an understatement. It had taken all but ten minutes for Dante to take an interest in her newest weapon. It had taken three and a half hours to get over the fact that Dante had wanted to see how well his fighting skills were. From that moment on, Ed swore to never seriously spar with Envy again. Especially when Envy was Dante's favorite for a reason. Though the shape shifter had gone easy, that didn't make the newest bruises heal.

Then just an hour ago, Envy had gone into protective mother hen mode and seriously beat Greed for the shield's newest action to get what he wanted. That had made up for the bruises lining Edward's sides, his wrist, and his hip. Something just screamed at him that he'd be wearing a different kind of outfit tomorrow. Plus the major pain in the back of his head from where Greed had slammed him into the wall. 

But that wasn't the cause of his insomnia. The main cause was how confused he was. Envy was the one that cared, yet Roy was acting as if he cared in his own way. Envy hadn't been to the headquarters, yet Roy hadn't told him he was worthless. Both were extremely sincere about it all. This made matters worse. Edward Elric didn't know who to believe.

On top of that, he had been told his next task. Which wasn't exactly the fun. In fact, it was the total opposite. Dante needed a certain file stolen from the military. It was more of a test than anything. During the military's annual ball thing, Ed had to get the file. How he was supposed to do so wasn't revealed yet. He had to go through with it in exactly one week.

Golden eyes snapped shut when he heard the door quietly slide open. Soft footsteps echoed through the room, despite the soft carpeting, as the door was shut with a quiet click of the lock. Envy's scent came to the golden haired alchemist as he continued to pretend he was asleep. The last time Envy had come in to see that Edward was still awake; he had grabbed onto Ed's arm and proceeded in lecturing the shorter of the two. Something about Ed still being human and needed the rest. 

The sin smiled lightly, watching the blonde as he proceeded in blowing out the candles used to light the dark room. Envy shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. He knew that the alchemist was still awake. He had been spying on the blonde for over hour. Envy just decided that Edward had been through enough before he to decided that sleep was a good idea.

An enemy,  
Is but a friend.  
Ignoring you,  
Until life's end.

An enemy,  
Lends a helping hand.  
When you're needed,  
To destroy the land.

For and enemy,  
Is but a friend.  
Using you,  
Until life's end.


	9. Part III Chapter 9

Part Three: He Who Says He's Happy Lies.

Chapter Nine: Greed Will Do Anything Until It's Opponent Has Nothing. 

A/N: Anyway, onto the next part. Alphonse will be in this soon and this chapter is what starts some issues for Ed. Mainly Greed causing him pain and trouble while the other homunculi are gone. There's also some rape. No details, but it's obvious and needed for the plot. Also, part three has a lot of chapters and flashbacks.

Easy one,  
Easy two.  
Fun for me,  
Pain for you.

Easy three,  
Easy four.  
Game to me,  
Behind the door.

Easy five,  
Easy six.  
Joy to me,  
Easy fix.

Easy seven,  
Easy eight.  
Love for me,  
You just hate.

Easy nine,  
Easy ten.  
You beg to stop,  
I do it again.

(Outskirts of Central; Edward Elric; 1:42 p.m.; March 10)

Sometimes being left alone in a large manor was extremely boring. Especially when you were stuck there for three days, not aloud out, and stuck with the one sin you aren't supposed to be anywhere near. Not that he'd want to be. The ultimate shield was somebody Ed wanted to avoid. So many memories unleashed from the homunculus. So much pain. And most of all fear. Edward was terrified of Greed.

Which is the reason why he was currently listening to make sure Greed was still in his room. Pride and Sloth were away doing something in the military. Wrath was causing trouble. Lust and Gluttony were in Lior. Envy was away taking care of something top secret for Dante. In other words, the shape shifter was taking advantage of his powers and was currently causing another uprising.

Edward started back down the hall, wanting to distance himself from Greed's room when a hand was firmly placed upon the blonde's shoulder, stopping him just outside of the sin's room. "I suggest you keep quiet before I decide to seriously injure you. Seeing as Envy isn't here to protect you." The homunculus hissed, clamping his hand over the blonde's mouth and wrapping his free arm around Ed's shoulders. "Now behave Edo." He whispered, roughly shoving the terrified alchemist into his room and shutting the door behind him. The soft click of the lock seemed to echo through the house, trying to cover up what was actually happening.

(Outskirts of Central; Edward Elric; 4:57 p.m.; March 10)  
Where was Envy when you needed him the most? When you needed somebody there to protect you, why weren't they around? Why couldn't they feel your pain? Hear your screams and shouts? See the distant look come over your eyes? Watch as you were hit over and over again? Notice the bruises slowly forming on pale skin? Why weren't they ever there when they were needed? When somebody needed them? When you needed them. When they were needed the most in order to save you from the pain.

Edward whimpered as he rolled from his back onto his side again. Greed had left somewhere and had locked the door behind him. The thought of the other sin caused Ed to whimper again and curl into a tight ball. He hated Greed for what he did. Hated Envy for breaking the promise that had been made. Hated the other homunculi for leaving. Hated himself for letting it happen. How could he trust them, when Greed turned around and caused him so much pain?

Ed frowned and took a deep breath, feeling the pain shoot through his side from where Greed had kicked him. Greed had hurt him both emotionally and physically. Mentally as well. So why hadn't anybody hear Ed's pleas for Greed to stop? But then again, the ultimate shield had to have at least some kindness to have gone easy on him. All right. So raping him three or five times in a row wasn't exactly easy. Then again, Edward wasn't sure how many times it had happened. He had lost count. So where was Envy when you needed him? 

(Central City; Roy Mustang; 6:00 p.m.; March 10)

it wasn't fair to worry so much. It wasn't fair that he wasn't aloud at work until he had a few days of rest. Poor Havoc though. Getting torched by Roy like that. At least the furher had passed it off as too much stress. Which is how Roy Mustang had ended up at home like he was.

Edward was out again. Somebody was hurting him. And Roy had no idea who. Which frustrated him. Frustration led to anger. Anger led to stress. Stress led to turning your subordinate who just got out of the hospital into barbecue. Not the best of days for either of them. Poor Havoc and his big mouth.

Roy took another sip of his cooling coffee as his eyes glanced over the words filling up the book in his lap absently. He didn't care about the book though. No. He cared about what was taking place behind his back. What was happening to Edward Elric. What was going on in the military. What was going on with Alphonse to make him disappear so much. And by God, he was going to find out.


	10. Part III Chapter 10

Part Three: He Who Says He's Happy Lies.

Chapter Ten: Sorrow Is What Ties Us Together.

A/N: I'm getting part three done ASAP. Meaning that there might be more updates to this fic than usual. Also, Al makes his appearance in this chapter. --; yes, I'm aware that it took me long enough. Yes, I know that I could have gotten him in sooner. YES, I realize that he's still apart of the show no matter who the main character is. YES! I'm know that it's a miracle I remembered Alphonse! There, all questions/comments should be answered now.

(Central City; Roy Mustang and Edward Elric; 1:32 p.m.; March, Friday the 13th)

What a day. First of all, the date. Superstition has always been a curious debate subject. Who believes in it? Who doesn't? What is it? Well, Roy Mustang didn't believe in it. Until this specific day. He had his own personal bad luck charm everywhere he went by the name of Edward Elric. The kid had determination. He had a thing known as pride. And the Fullmetal Alchemist could definitely hold a grudge for long periods of time. The colonel's newest bruise forming on his cheek bone proved that.

It had started that morning. Edward had gotten back and was worse than before. That's the reason why Roy had decided to keep the young blonde around his office. He needed to keep and eye on Ed. Ed wanted to ruin his life. The yelling had proved that. So much yelling in fact. It was only getting worse for him as the morning progressed. 

Edward continued to glare at the colonel as he continued with his paperwork. It was easy to say that he was upset at the moment. Who wouldn't be? He had been ordered to stay in Roy's office. He was having a fit about staying still for too long. He was upset because his hair was burnt at the end. It was only eight in the morning. Oh he was getting revenge. Revenge was good. Revenge was sweet.

Feeling the blazing eyes on him for the fifth time that morning, Roy looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow in Ed's direction. "Are you admiring the lump I'm sure is on my head from that book you threw at me? Or do you just like to stare at people until they decide to kill you on the spot?" Roy asked coldly, not at all happy with the throbbing headache that had come from earlier. Oh, he was definitely getting pay back.

Ed shrugged his shoulders and shifted in his stretched out position on the couch. "Maybe both. Though you have to admit, I hit you pretty good with that novel if I do say so myself." He said, his voice full of pride. It had been fun. He just wished that he had remembered Roy's gloves beforehand.

The Flame Alchemist twitched slightly before turning back to his work. "Don't be upset shrimp. I'm suffering more than you are by having you around." He grumbled, not at all happy. The last thing before he knew what was happening, an automail fist connected to his right cheek.

And that's where they were now. Roy trying to ignore Edward and Edward trying to cause Roy trouble. The room they were in proved that. Books spread around, scorch marks on the walls, a few chips in the desk, a few more burn marks on the carpet, and the couch was fifty percent black. It had been a fun morning. Now for the afternoon.

Ed growled lightly as he tried moving his hands. Roy Mustang was not a dumb one. He had tied Ed's hands behind his back when the blonde had decided automail blades were fun for a boring day at the office. Until he was introduced to the colonel's fire alchemy again. Then it was definitely not fun.

Edward's eyes slightly widened as a sudden memory came rushing into his mind about what had happened over the last three days, instantly a whimper followed as he tugged at his wrist again. At least this time it was his fault. Though that didn't help matters at the moment.

Having his attention grabbed by the sudden change of noise in the office, Roy looked up to snap at Ed again. That idea vanished when he saw the blonde trying to get the rope that was keeping his sedated off with an apprehensive look in his golden eyes. Taking this as a hint, the colonel stood and quickly removed the rope. An action that caused the blonde state alchemist to stiffen before looking to Roy. "Okay now?" He asked, wanting the younger to be alright. He was answered when Ed collapsed against him, silent tears fighting to make it away from gold eyes. The subject was dropped, but Roy now had a new determination to discover what was going on with Edward's life to cause him such pain.


	11. Part III Chapter 10 b

A/N: This is just the continuation of chapter ten. HAH! I felt like devoting this entire thing to what's going on with Alphonse. Don't trust me to keep my word or something. I mean REALLY, where's you patience?

(Risenbool; Alphonse Elric; 4:32 p.m.; March 13)

Alphonse was not worried. He had no reason to. His best friend and crush was only incredibly sick with an unknown disease, Pinako had only disappeared, he was starting to feel out of place, he had just finished rebuilding another building after the fire that took place, and his older brother had told him to stay in Risenbool without any reason as to the why. Oh yeah, life was good. And Al definitely loved sarcasm.

Violent coughing echoed from the room Winry was staying in, causing the soul attached armor to look at the door in worry. He kept the door to his own room open just in case something happed. He was definitely not worried. It had been about three months since he learned what was wrong.

Al had gotten a phone call from Winry while Edward was out. She was crying and it had taken a while to calm her back down. That's when he learned Pinako had disappeared. The worse was assumed after the fires. Alphonse had left without notice immediately and refused to explain what was going on.

The most recent was the results of Winry's sickness. She didn't know what was wrong and neither did the doctor's. They said that all they knew was that she had a high risk of dying. She was terribly pale and had started coughing up blood a week ago. She wasn't getting any better.

The coughing started up again, causing Al to stand and make his way across the hall. Winry was pale again and was still asleep. The food given to her earlier lay untouched next to her bed. He hated this. Alphonse knelt next to the bed and placed his hand an her shoulder in a calming fashion. "Thank you." Winry whispered in a hoarse voice without opening her eyes as she calmed down again.

"Don't worry about it." Alphonse whispered back, allowing her to lean her head against the coolness of his armor. She needed him. She needed somebody she could trust to take care of her at the moment in hopes that she got better. His brother would have to wait.


	12. Pt4

Part Four: Confusion is an often too subtle sign of paranoia.

Chapter Eleven: Confusion now hath made his masterpiece.

A/N: I am SO sorry about the wait on this. That mini chapter for Alphonse threw me off there and I couldn't figure out how to continue until now. You also might have noticed the fact that part three was extremely short. This is an extremely vital part of the whole thing and might be a tad longer than any other parts. With that said, let the chapter begin.

Warning: Extremely dark and possible disturbing images. Along with confusion. 

EXTRA NOTE: This is IMPORTANT. I've finally decided on a couple so don't hate me if you don't like it. Envy is going to be more of a brother towards Edward and this couple is going to be Roy/Ed.

Darkness seemed to surround him. He couldn't see anything but a faint, pale light in the distance. Hesitantly, he made to move closer to the light. He moved blindly, not able to see anything for the time being. A persistent nagging feeling told him that he was being watched. Followed. Stalked. He knew that he wasn't alone. He finally reached the only light within the dark abyss, only to have it melt into the surrounding darkness. A loud crash, shattered, falling, drifting, dropping. An seemingly endless pit. A harsh collision. The world becomes darker. Warmth. A wet substance surrounding. Pain. Unconsciousness consumes.

Golden eyes blinked open as Edward placed a hand gingerly on his forehead, grimacing when he felt the gash. When did he fall? Where did he fall? But more importantly, how did he fall? Where was he? Why was he there? What was going on? Had did he get there? But one question made itself known above all the others. Who was he anymore? Was he Pride? Or was he Edward? Had he ever been Edward? He couldn't remember. 

Cold. Freezing. An icy chill hung in the air as frost appeared gradually. Snow gently drifted down from the heaven's above on the seemingly peaceful night. A loud scream sounded from the house's basement, alerting the other occupants within the building of the horrors taking place on the floor below. But Alphonse knew that things would be worse if he interfered. Kyosh sat on the couch, reading her book with a smug expression. Golden blonde hair lay gracefully over her shoulder as she listened to her only child's screams echo through the abode. She never wanted the boy anyway.

A small whimper came from the six year old child as he pressed himself up against the wall while watching his father with unease. The man drew his hand back and struck the blonde across his face, causing the child to fall again. "Get up you runt!" Hohenheim snapped coldly. "Mistake. That's what you are! All these problems with me and that bitch are your fault!" The man snapped, raising his fist and preparing to strike again.

The smell of smoke hung thickly on the air. The entire house hold was quiet and tense as Trisha Elric silently cared for her step son's wounds. She knew better than to say anything. The seven year old didn't care much for her, which was understandable. He had only been there for a little over a month now. After Trisha's current husband got the divorce because of his affair and brought her son Alphonse back to her they had both agreed to get married. Trisha had adopted Edward immediately.

It didn't take long for her to realize his strange fascination with fire. He would light a candle and purposefully burn his skin. It was always his right hand though, never the left. She sometimes wondered why that was. She never asked this question aloud though. He refused to answer. Which is why they were there now. Edward refusing to look at her, and Trisha taking care of the self inflicted burns.

Red was such a beautiful color. Especially when it was slowly snaking down your arm and leaving a trail of blood along with it. Why shouldn't he? He was the mistake of the lifetime. His biological mother wanted nothing to do with him and his step mother was dead. Not to mention his father gone and his brother now in a bodiless suit of armor. It was his fault. Now they were far away from home in a large city, trying to become alchemists for the state military. What other choice was there anymore?

Edward hummed to himself softly, humming the happy birthday song he had heard once in his entire life time. The clock struck midnight now and he was twelve. How ironic was that? Clock strikes twelve, he's twelve years old, and he had twelve individual gashes easily hidden along his arm. On the other side of the room, Alphonse Elric watch in a silent remorse as Ed continued to blame himself for everything and tear at his skin. The blonde didn't know that his younger sibling was still awake.

He could no longer cry. Tears wouldn't come to him. A letter sat next to him on the bed, left unopened. He already knew what it was. He was famous. He was THE Fullmetal Alchemist. He was the hero of the people. He had publicity. His damn so called mother suddenly wanted to be part of his life. But oh no! She didn't want anything to do with HIM. Just his life. She simply wanted the ability to say that the Fullmetal Alchemist was HER son. Same reason she married Hohenheim of the light.

Against his better judgement, the blonde picked up the letter and tentatively opened it. His bright golden eyes dulled slightly in color as he read over the letter slowly. Cold. That was the only word he could possibly think of using in order to describe what was written on the paper. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He was a mistake. Kyosh didn't want him, but she wanted the rights to him and whatever he owned. As he let the letter slip from his fingers, he realized that he could indeed still cry.

A harsh laugh sounded from behind him as Ed turned around in the dark passage way, causing the blonde teenager to hastily turn around on his heel. Nothing. He was still alone. What the hell was going on? Former golden eyes blinked open to stare up into the violet orbs of Envy. "Something's not right." The blonde mumbled, not entirely aware of what was going on. What had just happened. All of those memories. And that voice. He KNEW that voice. He'd heard it before after his father used him as an alchemic experiment. Just where had it come from was the question?

A frown settled on the homunculus's face as he heard this. As of lately Edward had been having rough dreams. Envy's frown deepened when he noticed the violet tint to Ed's once golden eyes. "You know you aren't supposed to wear those contacts when you're sleeping." The older of the two scolded, holding out his hand to receive the colored contacts from the teenager. Edward warily removed the contacts and handed them over to the shape shifter to have them put away. This was the third time this week. 

Edward Elric didn't enjoy being stared at and hell! He was wearing one of Envy's MODEST outfits. But tattered black jeans and a form fitting black tank top wasn't exactly modest when they fit just right in all of the correct places. Silently he made a mental note to brutally murder his half brother. The golden haired teen made his way through the halls, enjoying the shock he received from his violet tinted eyes. He walked into Roy's office and sat down on one of the couches.

This is how it was now. Roy wanted to keep an eye on him, so he spent the entire day in the colonel's office reading one of the books the Flame Alchemist brought in for him. Idly he picked up one of the alchemic texts and opened to a random page, eyes widening slightly when he noticed the subject. A weird expression came to his face as he took an all new interest in the manuscript. Fire. It was entirely about fire. Fire alchemy. Arrays, explanations, components, possibilities. "That one's for you to keep." Roy said, almost smiling when he saw the younger alchemist's reaction. Sure it was an expensive volume, but seeing Edward smile for the first time in so long was priceless.

Edward looked up from the book with the same smile in place and nodded his head slightly. "Thank you sir." He said, returning to the book once more. "Roy….Do you think you could help explain a few things in here for me?" He inquired calmly, his smile softening at the request.

"Sure thing Edward. Sure thing." Roy responded, adding the last part under his breath as he moved to sit on the other side of the couch. He paid no mind to the blonde when he curled up against his side and allowed him to explain what the text was stating. He didn't mind at all when Edward fell asleep curled up against him. Instead he went to sleep himself. Somewhere along the lines Roy had shifted to lay on the couch, Edward using his chest as a pillow and Roy's arms around the other's slim waist. That was how they were found at the end of the work day and that was how they were left for the rest of the night, an extra blanket from a storage closet from Roy's late nights draped over them.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright. I'm only allowed on the computer certain days now, so updates are less. Also, all chapters in the part have the same title. Why? Because they all interlock with each other. YAY! I decided on the couple. Envy seemed better for my plot as being a protective older sibling. Also, this is a little treat for you all.

Choked sobs seemed to echo off of the cold walls, causing the dark basement to take on a more haunted feel to it. Tears slid down the young beaten child's cheeks to mingle with the blood and dirt stained floor. The five year old slowly crawled over to the corner where his tattered blankets made a make shift be for him to lay down on. Why was he down there this time? He didn't know. Well, he did. He had done something to make his parent's start arguing again. There was no other reason for it. The dog. It must have been that puppy that followed Alphonse home. That was it. The stray was his fault somehow. 

Ed's stomach growled, causing the child to wince and cross his arms around his middle. When was the last time he had been allowed to eat? About a week ago, just before he ended up in this prison of a basement. But even that had just been an extremely small amount. A crash sounded upstairs, followed immediately by Kyosh's shouts of rage and his father's yelling right back in response. It was all his fault, just like they repeatedly reminded him.

Envy wasn't there. While training his senses, he had learned to pinpoint Envy's scent out of everyone else's'. So the first thing he noticed was of course his brother's absence. The second was that he had forgotten to remove his contacts again, which resulted in a dull pain from them. The third thing he noticed was how warm he was. Finally, he noticed the arm wrapped protectively around his waist to prevent him from falling off the familiar couch or from escaping. Which ever it was, he hoped it was only the former.

The blonde moved to get up, only to have the grip on his waist tighten to prevent movement. So, maybe it was the latter. "It's too early." Roy mumbled sleepily. Ed glanced at the clock and cringed. Four in the morning. Well, if that wasn't a new record for him.

"Roy…I really should get up." Edward pointed out shakily. If Pride discovered how close he had gotten to the colonel…Well, he didn't want to have to think about that at the moment. All he knew was he'd be lectured and didn't want to know what would happen to the Flame Alchemist because of him. The blonde moved to get away again, only to have Roy pull him closer. "Seriously, you need to let me go." Ed said nervously, voice barely above a whisper.

Roy simply shook his head and sighed. "I can't do that Edward. Because the last time I just let you go, you were hurt. Therefore, I'm never letting go of you again." The colonel whispered, nuzzling the top of the younger alchemist's head. Sighing in defeat, Ed ceased all struggles and relaxed against the other. After all, Roy Mustang had a good point.

Fury, anger, worry, concern, nervous, and apprehensive. These were a few of the emotions being felt by Envy at the moment. Of course he noticed Edward never returned the night before. How could he not take notice of something like that? Seriously, he would definitely notice his own brother's absence from the manor. After what had happened with Greed, he was extremely protective of his newest responsibility. Besides, Dante didn't care about it. In fact, she encouraged the whole ordeal.

"Envy, I'm just as worried as you are. After all, he's my son and he just turned sixteen." Sloth reminded, looking at the shape shifter from the top of her book. She was definitely arrogant about her newest accomplishment. Edward trusted her and she wanted everything she could give him. Which included promising the young teenager to a Xing prince by the time he turned sixteen. Once again, Dante couldn't care less about this decision. In their master's eyes, he was what ever they chose to do with him now.

"I understand that. But unlike you, I'm worried about what he may have gotten himself into this time. After all, me and you both know how he's been getting recently with all of these dreams." Envy said coolly. He wasn't willing to let this pass just yet. Not with everything that had happened the last few days. Why would he? After everything that happened, he'd be damned if he allowed anybody to hurt Edward again.

"But I at least know where he's at. He'll be fine as long as Pride doesn't find out and as long as he doesn't get too attached. Trust me on this one. Colonel Roy Mustang. Go to his office and I'm positive you'll find Edward." Sloth said calmly, enjoying the cold look that flashed in Envy's eyes as he quickly took off. Roy had better watch out for himself.

Warm fingers gently brushed through his golden tresses lovingly as Ed smiled in a serene fashion. The clock continued to tick away. It was five thirty now and neither were making any move to get up. He wasn't a traitor though. He knew that he'd choose the homunculi over Roy any day. Right? Edward blinked in surprise, taken back when he felt a soft pair of lips being placed over his own lightly in a chaste kiss. "You think too much." Roy whispered, receiving a small smile from the blonde alchemist laying on his chest. Maybe things were starting to get better once and for all. Neither of the room's occupants noticed the cold glare directed at them from a certain shape shifter perched just outside of the office's window.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: .. All right then. I'm just going to clarify a few things for everyone.

1) Kyosh is Edward's biological mother in this for my plot.

2) Edward's dreams are actually suppressed memories that he couldn't  
remember after a year with Trisha.

3) Alphonse in currently in Risenbul but will be returning shortly in order  
for the plot to progress.

4) I'm bringing in the rest of the sins now that I'm in a new part of this  
story, which will have somewhere around six or seven parts.

5) This chapter is going to have some interesting things in it, just to let  
you know. Good luck to who tries to figure it out first.

Part Five: Fear is only as deep as the mind allows

Title: None. You'll see it in the chapter if you look hard enough.

_Sometimes.Sometimes people drive themselves insane. They don't understand  
their own action. Sanity is a stereotypical state of mind where somebody who  
acts differently has a problem.In their heads.These people.They're   
dangerous.And they MUST be eliminated._

somebody once said everybody is able to love and feel hope. Somebody once  
said to always expect the unexpected. Somebody once said to never fear   
anything because there was nothing to fear. Somebody once said that nothing  
was impossible. Somebody once said the confusion was just one step away from  
knowledge. Somebody once said that silence was golden. Somebody once said  
that knowledge and wisdom were completely different. Somebody once said  
there was a fine line between good and evil. Somebody once said that God  
would forgive all sins.

Some one who has been hurt greatly can't always feel love and hope. You  
can't always expect the unexpected in your life no matter how hard you try.  
Fear lurks everywhere even if you choose not to acknowledge its existence.  
Many things in life are impossible whether you like it or not. Confusion  
leaves you stranded within a blackened abyss with no noticeable way to   
escape. Silence can sometimes drive the strongest of people insane over  
time. Knowledge is simply wisdom in which you share with others. Between  
good and evil, there was no line. Our main character was an atheist.

_  
The truth hurts.It's a terrible thing.People want you to tell the  
truth.But they want you to lie at the same time.Hypercritical.That's all  
anybody truly is in this tormented world.Insane._

Edward Elric sighed as he walked through the unusually empty halls of  
Central's military headquarters. It was a calm day. Quiet. Silent. Silence   
kills. _Much silence makes a powerful noise_. Such a loud and horrific  
noise. Something one who didn't listen, never truly understood. But then  
again, nobody ever listened. They didn't want to hear the noise. It drove  
people insane. What do you do when you lose it all?

The blonde sighed again, feeling a few tears slip along his cheeks. He had  
lost the only good thing in his life. The thing that gave him hope. Love. He  
had lost it. bTo fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are  
already three parts dead/b. He was dead. He was three parts dead and he   
couldn't come back. He had been dumped because the person who 'loved' him  
had gotten bored. Quickly. But what did life matter? He didn't need it.

Why? Why did all these terrible things have to happen to him? One right  
after another? He didn't deserve it. **Confusion is an often too subtle  
sign of paranoia**. He was paranoid. He was so confused at the moment that  
he didn't understand anything. Everyone was against him. He hurt inside.

What was he supposed to do? **The eye sees only what the mind is prepared  
to comprehend.** He didn't want to believe he was being used. He didn't  
want to think that he was hated. _"What don't you understand about it? I.  
Don't. Care. About. You. Now get out of my site!" Edward looked up at the  
person who he trusted with his own life. "OUT!"_ When the blonde made no move  
to leave, a fist came down heavily on his cheek and left a large bruising  
mark as he fell. Ed's eyes shined with tears as he quickly scrambled up and  
took off. The bruise throbbed slightly against the icy city air.

He had trusted, he'd been betrayed. He'd felt wanted, he'd been tossed  
aside. He'd loved, his heart had been broken. b Flattery makes friends and  
truth makes enemies./b He had felt something like never before in his   
entire life! He'd been happy. Truly happy with his life.

Tears formed in the golden eyes of Edward Elric once more as he choked back   
a sob. He was in the park now. A deserted, icy park in the middle of the  
city. He had no one. He was lost, but not physically. Mentally. Emotionally.  
** I would rather be a coward than brave because people hurt you when you  
are brave**. Edward cringed and looked up at the sky as the rain poured  
down against his lithe form. His own tears finally spilled over for the  
first time since this mess truly started. 'Why don't I ever listen?' With  
that final thought.Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist, the hero of the   
people, the dog of the military, the atheist.Hit the ground on his knees and  
for the first time in his sixteen years of his life, he prayed.

Envy paced back and forth anxiously. Edward wasn't anywhere to be found. He  
had gone into work seventeen hours ago. That's about seven hours to return  
and he was still missing. Just when he was about to leave in search for the   
kid, he spotted the blonde of his mental musings walk through the door. The  
shape shifter opened his mouth to lecture the young teenager, but Ed just  
gave him a dead look and proceeded to his room.

_  
Voices.Actions.Demons.Trust.Sanity.Time.Good and   
evil.Knowledge.Wisdom.Fear.Love.Hope.Things that exist.Things humans  
create.Such things are destroyed easily.Just like people themselves._

Sometimes.Things got lonely. But a voice or two always helped. But then  
again, one was always darker than the other. Edward didn't like the dark  
one, but at the same time it gave him an odd thrill. The haunting voice  
accusing. Lecturing. Hating. Whispering. Taunting. Tempting. Always  
whispering accusations and threats. Always tempting him to go and find a  
candle or a piece of glass. Never lighters or blades. No. That was just too   
original. Never those. But other things always seemed to come up in the  
temptations.

The other voice now.That was different. She was kind. She was caring. Always  
soothing. Collected. Smiling. Warming. Loving. Trusting. Encouraging. Always   
telling him to hold his chin up high. To not listen to the other voice. To  
never hurt himself again. To lay down and get some needed rest. To eat  
something rather than skipping meals at random moments. To change back to  
normal. That he was cared for.

He preferred the darker voice.

_ I should have kept on walking, ignoring all they said. I should have   
ignored the pain, the depression in my head.  
_

Edward Elric stared at the ceiling, humming a soft tune to himself. 'Hush   
little baby'.That was the tune. He hadn't heard it in so long. Pathetic to  
tell the truth. Oh how he used to love that soothing tune as he was lulled  
into the unconscious state known to most as sleep. But it wasn't. It was a  
stage between life and death. People often didn't wake up after falling  
asleep. Death; the eternal slumber.

Oh yes, how he loved that tune. Just not the words that his mother had  
placed to it. Such a depressing song. But then again, he was also a  
depressing person with a depressing thought process. So in a twisted kind of  
way, the revised version fit him. Now.If he could only remember the words.

_I should have kept on going, not stopping for the sound. I should have   
fought right back, ignore the sights from all around.  
_

Violet eyes watched silently as the green haired shape shifter paced back   
and forth on the floor below. Gluttony gazed down through the stair's old  
fashioned railing which Lust had perched herself upon. She then twisted her  
head to the side to stare at the dark door that had been locked. Something  
was wrong. She could feel the pressure building inside of the newest  
addition to their twisted and broken up family. The only question was what  
would happen next.

_I shouldn't have listened, I shouldn't have cared. I shouldn't have  
trusted, I shouldn't have dared.  
_

Edward sighed as he rolled over onto his stomach in a bored fashion. Oh how  
cruel life could be. There was something wrong with Roy earlier in the  
morning, that was for sure. He just didn't know what it was yet. How could  
he have noticed anything when he was hurt? Not as much physically as he was  
mentally or emotionally though.

A large, black bruise had formed on his unnaturally pale and disturbingly  
thin cheek and part of his bottom lip was swollen. But it didn't matter.   
What mattered was that he could no longer feel the pain. Why couldn't he  
though? He was still human! He wasn't one of those monsters who had tried so  
hard to take over him! But.If that was true, then why couldn't he feel?

_But I listened, there were places to be. I gave up my life, I'm no longer  
free.  
_

Wrath sighed as he paced back and forth in front of Greed's door. The   
'ultimate shield' had taken off earlier that day in order to take care of  
something. He hadn't been back since. Was he the reason that Edo was in so  
much pain? Yes. The pain was obvious. The sixteen year old had been locked  
in his room since seven in the afternoon.It was now midnight. Something was  
going on, and he didn't like it.

_I wanted to go, but I had some one to meet. I took all my chances, my  
name's now Deceit. _

A heavy sigh escaped Pride's lips as he sat in the study going over some  
official documents. When he got his hands on that so called colonel, he was  
demoting the alchemist down to the lowest rank he could think of. He was  
going to send the flame alchemist to the coldest place he could. If he had  
his way, which he always did, then Roy Mustang was going to pay dearly. Oh  
yes, and pay he definitely would. much pain and negativity within such a pure heart. Kuro-Mitsuki Edward  
Elric.A fallen angel...Such a popular individual. But nobody knew his  
name.  


Sloth frowned as she sat back and watched. Simply watching the lovely show.  
Who knew what was truly going on besides her? After all.She was water. Water  
could take shape in manipulated right. Almost as if she herself was a shape   
shifter as Envy was. Her son deserved a much better life.   
Her.._step-son_ deserved so much more. This might explain why action  
needs to be taken. Immediately.

_  
Alchemy is based off of the principle of equivalent exchange. As young   
children, Edward and Alphonse Elric believed this to be the one and only  
truth within the world.In the end, only one was right. Alphonse learned to  
not believe in such a simple truth, but it was correct. In order to get  
rain, you must give up the sun. Sorrow trades for happiness, as the day  
trades out for the night. Just as the death of one person becomes the  
beginning of an all new one._

Edward sighed slightly as he looked at the blackened ceiling. He had done  
that. He hated the white. A bit of black paint fell from the ceiling and  
dripped down onto his cheek, following the path of where his tears once  
fell. But he didn't move. He didn't even blink. All the golden haired teen  
could do was stare blankly at the freshly painted ceiling.

No more pain. No more emotions. No more life. No more trust. No more   
thoughts. No more anything. All that was left for him was a new identity. A  
new chance at life. Deceit.The perfect sin. The perfect mix of all seven  
deadly sins. A living, breathing, human homunculus. From now on, Edward  
Elric would be no more.

_And thus, Deceit was finally alive._


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well…I guess this one is a bit late then, huh? Well, there are reasons for that! First it was school, then a time limit on the computer, then finals, and then I couldn't get the chapter right and have had to rethink this multiple times. In order for it to work, I have to remove a few of my earlier ideas and add new ones. This was difficult. Also, the weird thing in the last chapter was that I was using all the earlier titles. Also, it's short because it's the last chapter. There'll be an epilogue and then I'm making a sequel.

Extra Note: Why I don't seem to own this anime/manga, and do in fact own the poem from the last chapter and the words to the tune of 'hush little baby' in this one. I won't appreciate anyone stealing them because their my original ideas and I've been working for two years now to come up with a group of my own poems to get published. That's one I'm planning on using. Also, Edward will no longer be called by his actual name, but instead he's going to be called Deceit.

Warning: Wow I'm writing a lot. Oh well. There is a bit of a darker form to this one. I really don't know if it's a good idea for some to read this, but that's your choice and this will also make you want to question Edward's sanity.

Title: While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.

Cold rain slowly fell as the sky continued to pour out the sorrow and pain felt by others. The wind continued to blow, causing the trees and houses to make loud and obnoxious whining sounds around him. So much pain. So much sorrow. So much hatred. This had to be Central's worst storm in such a long time. Nobody was out on the streets. Nobody that mattered at least. After all, who would care about a young teenager walking through the streets late at night in the middle of a storm? Nobody. Because nobody cared. And no one ever would.

Deceit gently hummed his favorite tune to himself as he walked, a small bounce in his step. Black highlighted, golden hair lay against his shoulders and back as icy water dripped down onto his already soaking clothes and pale skin. He had been outside in this weather for a good five hours now. He shouldn't be able to move right now. He should have hypothermia by now. But he didn't. Instead, he was having the time of his life.

I Haunting, playing, killing, hating. Laughing, fighting, thinking, yelling. Screaming, trying, clawing, biting. Squirming, moaning, scratching, dying. Sighing, breathing, sleeping, death./I

The sin sighed heavily before he kept humming, turning in a half circle suddenly and continuing his walk backwards. He loved the weather. He wasn't going to let it get to him. He needed no one, so why not be alone? Deceit's violet eyes shined brightly as he spun back around, twirling a scythe effortlessly between the fingers of his left hand. He had created a new toy for himself to use when he had to. And tonight, he had to.

I Hush my child and don't say a word, 'cause either way you won't be heard.../I

A small laugh escaped his slightly blue stained lips as he ignored the shiver running down his spine. "Oh what has this world come to? That one simple thing could cause such a large chain reaction? But no matter…For tonight is the night! Tonight is the night that all become aware of their new threat!" He giggled, talking to himself. Really now. Where had the sanity gone? Time flew so fast now days. Never anything to enjoy the day with.

I But if by chance some one hears, you'll be reliving all your fears.../I

The golden eyed teen spun around again, still twirling the scythe in his fingers carelessly, ignoring his surroundings by now. He was almost to the manor again by now. He was once again alone. Envy was terrified of him. Greed was avoiding him. Pride was too busy. Wrath was worried. Gluttony was Gluttony. Lust was trying to find out what was wrong. Sloth wasn't able to get within ten feet of him. Therefor, all seven sins had gone off on their own. Just like before. All alone. Oh so alone within this cold and empty world. Just like a red, red rose. Wilting and dying in the slowest of fashions.

I And if that trick doesn't work, you'll be getting seriously hurt…./I

Softly he hummed his haunted tune, walking through the gates of the manor with a cold smirk. He'd show them. He'd show them all. Deceit made his way to the center of the room, trailing the blade of his weapon along the wooden floor as it scratched the surface. A cold smirk came to the soaked alchemist as he knelt down, lightly brushing his fingers across the giant array. The living sin walked away from the manor as it went up in flames.

I And if that pain is too much to bear, it doesn't matter because no one cares…/I

A reddish glow illuminated his figure in the freezing night, the rain pouring harder than before. Really now. One would honestly think that the rain, water, would have doused the fire almost immediately. But it didn't. That kind of thing never happened. The blonde laughed childishly to himself as he started off done the street. Manor, taken care of. The next item on his list, Central's beautiful military headquarters. That'd look absolutely marvelous going up into flames, fire and smoke licking at the cloud covered night sky.

I And if this seems to hurt inside, just remember that it's in your mind…./I

Deceit smirked as he walked casually down the street, not a care in the world. Sloth, water, was in the Central military headquarters. The young sin had taken it upon himself to make sure it would stay that way. She was stuck inside, with no way out. Sloth, water, was about to get caught in his second roaring fire. Water, when to hot, evaporates into steam. Sloth was water. The building was about to become fire. Then she would truly be gone and out for good.

I So if you seem to be insane, simply think about all your pain…./I

Deceit stood in front of the building with a malicious smirk in place as he lay his hands upon a previously drawn array. The alchemic circle glowed faintly as numerous others became activated as well before the entire headquarters burst up into flames. A sudden shout was heard from the furher's office and the rattling of a window took place in the far distance of once Fullmetal alchemist's mind. But he did care. He had one more stop to make. With that thought, he took the collar off and tossed it into the burning building's only opening and turned on his heal to leave.

I So hush my child don't make a sound, because no one really wants you around./I

The rain continued to pour as smoke rose into the sky from two separate directions. But he didn't care. He'd taken care of what needed to be done. Edward Elric was dead. Deceit ceased to exist. So then who was he? There wasn't an answer to that. So he simply turned around and began to walk. He slowly walked down the road, away from Central. Away from his life. And away from the one he once loved and always would. 


End file.
